


lady killer

by gurimjaa



Series: moments in between [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and hyejoos glares, i like lowercases, lowercase title intended, those are the main topics, yerims thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurimjaa/pseuds/gurimjaa
Summary: a short story on how to avoid surveys and conquer hearts.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: moments in between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	lady killer

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration was that one video in which olivia tells an op how she avoided a person doing surveys. if you want to see the video, hit me up in twt! [@gurimjaa](https://twitter.com/gurimjaa)  
> also, hyerim may not be my fav pairing but i think they really fit to the “opposites attract” phrase, so i tried my best to match their personalities to how i pictured them.  
> hope you like it! ♡

“Yerim, Chanhyuk called in sick today so you’ll be in charge of the store,” Yerim’s cousin, Sunghoon, states, “it’s Wednesday anyway, so there won’t be much customers. You can also do some surveys,” his voice becomes lower as he goes to the back room to fetch his bag. “I’ll be out for today until seven, so note down any request and I’ll review them later.”

“Yes, boss,” Yerim answers in a deep voice, jokingly.

He ruffles her hair before going out of the shop and leaves Yerim behind the counter.

Yerim’s cousin fixes and sells different types of electronics in his small shop somewhere between Yerim’s apartment and university. He had offered the job even before Yerim graduated and now she’s been working there for almost two years. It’s convenient for Yerim; she works when she’s available (which is usually a stable six-hour shift after her classes end at 3pm) and gets paid for the time she’s in. Though it consumes her free time on weekdays, it helps with the finances and doesn’t need to depend much on her parents for that.

Wednesdays for Yerim, were the most unmoving. These kinds of days would have been perfect for doing some due homework, but her busiest days had just been last week, so she’s mostly glad she doesn’t have pending assignments for the next days.

Yerim looks out through the glass; the sun is shining so brightly she can almost sense the warmness of it drizzling her skin in comparison to the refreshing cold of the aircon inside the shop. The pavement outside doesn’t have many people walking through it and the only sounds echoing are the sporadic honks from an avenue nearby.

After minutes of daydreaming, Yerim resorts to clean the display glasses that are placed in a U shape inside the shop with different cellphones and accessories in it. Amidst it, a couple of customers enter to see some things, but don’t buy anything. An hour later, she’s finished with the cabinets.

The rest of the time, she sits in a corner near the entrance playing games on her phone, scrolling through her social media and not following whatever discussion that was happening in her friends’ chatroom.

Around five, the number of people outside starts growing as they begin getting off work.

Doing surveys wasn’t Yerim’s favorite task (there had been quite a few times people cursed in her face) but there was nothing else to do anyway. She grabs the shop’s cellphone and opens up an app from one of their sponsors, containing some questions about their products.

There are a few high school students that stop by out of respect and shyness of saying no. Yerim musters the best smile she can so she can attract some of the passersby’s attention. Most of them work, but she has to waste some time avoiding guys that take the opportunity to flirt with her.

For a while, there’s a moment that people decrease, but she spots a jet black haired girl with an equal black mask walking towards Yerim’s direction.

“Hi! Please do this survey!”

Oh, that may have been a really bad idea.

Because the girl looks back at her with a really deathly glare.

A profuse blush starts raising up Yerim’s cheeks and she wants to dig herself into a hole because she’s probably become as red as a tomato.

She also can’t ignore the dizzying twist and turns in her stomach because... the girl looks really hot.

“Uh... p-probably not,” words stumble out of her mouth unconsciously because she can’t think straight (not that she is anyway. She’s very much gay, as she can confirm again with the sight of the stunning woman that is throwing literal daggers with her eyes).

The black haired girl is long gone, but Yerim’s blushing face takes more time to fade away.

-

“ _She’s a lady killer. Because she literally killed me by slashing my heart with her stare._ ”

That’s how Yerim describes her when she meets Jungeun, her cousin, over some dinner that weekend. Yerim agrees with Jungeun that this has been the only time she’s crushed over someone this hard and quickly.

The night of that incident, Yerim may have drifted to dreamland with the same girl in her mind and probably the nights (and days) after, too.

And seemingly, when you think of someone so frequent, you entice their presence. Because it isn’t long until Yerim sees her _lady killer_ for the second time.

And it’s embarrassing.

It happens the next Monday in which she gets stuck in a group project after classes and it is until six that they finally finish. Since it was dinner, she opts to buy a triangle kimbap as a quick solution to fill her stomach and rush to the shop in huge strides so she can at least fill a three hour shift.

When Yerim is about two blocks away from the shop, she takes a left turn and for her luck, the girl who she has developed a crush in, suddenly, out of nowhere, pops beside her. And walks in the same direction.

Yerim curses in her mind, considering that she stuffed her face in the kimbap the moment she opened it and certainly she has crumbs of dried seaweed and rice all over her lips.

It’s even more embarrassing when the girl side-eyes her from time to time and _even_ walks at the same pace (it’s a little suspicious how Yerim tries to slow down and the girl does the same).

At least it isn’t long until she reaches the shop, so she quickly hides in the back room to check her face and luckily, her messy eating wasn’t so noticeable.

-

By the third time, Yerim is everything but prepared to interact with the stranger girl.

It’s Wednesday again and she’s out with some surveys when she spots the familiar black haired girl across the pavement.

But this time she’s fully facing Yerim and looking directly at her with laser beaming eyes.

_Oh my god, she’s so pretty, wait- is she coming closer? Ohmygod, she’s coming-_

“Hi. By any chance, do you sell Samsung smartphones?” The voice that resounds from behind her mask is blunt.

Yerim’s mind buffers.

“Y-... Yes.”

The stranger raises her eyebrow at the lack of words.

“Yes!” Yerim answers suddenly, making the girl flinch. She tries to suppress the blush that’s starting to raise to her face. “I can show them to you,” Yerim adjusts the volume of her voice.

They enter the store and the girl follows Yerim to the right section, where there are rows of phones lined up.

“Are you searching for something specific?” It is not difficult to bring up her professional image, but neither is easy to avoid stuttering with her crush less than a meter near her.

The girl mentions one of the latest models and unexpectedly explains, “ _my mom broke the screen of hers and had been talking my ear off about this one_ ,” so Yerim gives her a display phone for her to fiddle with.

_She’s so cute_ , Yerim screams in her mind when the stranger woman purses her lips after a couple of minutes inspecting the smartphone, seemingly satisfied.

“I can pay you half of it right now, and the rest of it when I get paid next week. Is that allowed?”

“But you’ll only get the phone until you do the full payment. And that probably cannot be done but,” Yerim gets nearer the girl so she can whisper, even if they’re alone in the shop. “The boss is my cousin, so he’ll understand.”

Yerim gets a card from the unknown woman to do the transaction (dumbly forgets to see the name on it) and brings the box of the chosen brand new phone to the back room, so it doesn’t get sold. She hasn’t done this for any customer before, _Sunghoon probably won’t say anything about it_ , she thinks.

She returns to the counter and offers a wide smile to the stranger girl, which would have been in her way out but Yerim has to hold her grin because the girl stands still in front of her.

“Also,” she extends her arms at the sides of the display glass. “Can I have your number?” She takes a second by then starts rambling; an unusual side from her cool attitude, “so that I can tell you when I have the money and if you’ll be here when I come by...”

“Oh,” Yerim’s illusions fade away. “Yes, of course,” Yerim gets a small piece of paper to scribble the digits of her number on it. “Here,” she slides it across the counter. The girl eyes it for a moment and Yerim is brave enough to ask: “can I have your name in exchange?”

“Hyejoo.”

This time _Hyejoo_ should have been gone, but she fidgets with the note in her hand and gives a small glance to Yerim.

“And I want to get to know you.” Hyejoo's voice sounds determined as she puts a fist on the glass. “Not like friends. More than that.”

Yerim blinks a few times, a little numb from the sudden confession. “Oh, uhm...” but in reality inside her mind is everything like _what the hell is happening my crush wants to get to know me- what is happening?!_ While her insides tense up and she can’t breathe properly.

“You can tell me if you’re not... into that.” The killer eyes return to Hyejoo’s eyes, but this time they’re not deathly- they’re burning with eagerness.

“No!” Yerim shrieks, surprising Hyejoo for the second time and a slight frown appears in her forehead. “I mean-” Yerim’s throat goes dry and suddenly she doesn’t know how to speak, “y-you can. Because I’m very into you. I mean! I’m- I’m into girls too. If- If that’s what you’re saying.”

Hyejoo stays a little dumbfounded for a moment, while Yerim drowns in embarrassment.

“You’re cute,” Hyejoo whispers quietly, almost inaudible.

Yerim feels her stomach in her throat.

“I’ll hit you up,” Hyejoo raises her hand with Yerim’s number written in it while taking a step back. “Don’t get too flustered,” a playful grin appears in Hyejoo’s face and it’s the first time Yerim can see the rows of whitish teeth in a smile. Yerim holds herself harder onto the counter because she feels like she could pass out at any moment.

There’s a tint of happiness in Hyejoo’s stare and a _really pretty_ smile when she turns around to get one more look before exiting the store.

Yerim then understands how much affection there is to give behind those cold glaring eyes of Hyejoo.

-

_Usually I scare off people_

_They all say my eyes are very scary_

_Really?_

_I thought you were very hot when you glared at me the first time_

_..._

_Okay_

~~_I thought you were very cute and beautiful I don’t know why I looked at you like that_ ~~

_[message deleted]_

_What was that?_

_Nothing_

**Author's Note:**

> if you reach this note, i love you! thanks for reading ♡


End file.
